poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Switcheroo (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Ranger Switcheroo. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, She was once again babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Shining Armor and Cadance were busy at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. Are you having a fun time with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. Flurry Heart: (giggles as the gets tickled) Just then, Alexander Fox Xanatos came to pay for a visit. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Twilight. How's everything today? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, Alex. Just babysitting Flurry as usual. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I can see that. Hi there, Flurry. (brought out his old stuffed panda) Got you a new toy to play with. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she plays with it) Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I tried to be as helpful as I use to. Just then, Mario and his friends payed a visit. Mario: Hello, Alex and Twilight. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Guys. What brings you all here. Luigi: Just thought we pay a visit. Princess Daisy: Flurry Heart is such a cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Daisy. Princess Peach: You know, This reminds me how I met Mario and Luigi the Mario Bros., Blue Toad and Yellow Toad the Toad Bros. and their friend Purple Toad for the first time, They once rescued me, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Pauline from Bowser. We even had our own cake, Pearce was grateful that our heroes saved us. Rosalina: I remember that. Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Us too. Mario: Here, My friends. Let me show you two. And then, Mario and his friends showed them their picture book. Alexander Fox Xanatos: That's impressive, Mario. Mario: Thank you, Alex. This is mine and Luigi's papa when he rescued our mama from Donkey Kong on top of the Construction Site when he was on a rampage. Donkey Kong: Yeah, I remembered well when I didn't knew what came over me. Luigi: And look, Mario. That's our parents, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla during their wedding day. Mario: I can see that, Luigi. Yellow Toad: And also we’re young since ago we’re brothers and our friends Mario and Luigi too from Brooklyn and us from the Mushroom Kingdom. Blue Toad: Yes we know that, Yellow Toad. Yoshi: Isn't this great, Twi? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Yoshi. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Peach: I think Flurry loves these pictures too. Blue Toad: She sure does, Princess Peach. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Dr. Luther Paradigm and Lord Dragaunus created a new Koopa called Koopa Swapper. Dr. Luther Paradigm: It's ready, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Doctor. Little did the Rangers know, They're about to meet their end. Chameleon: (as Egor) Good plan, Master! Bad Rap: Let's see how well those Ranger Punks take this Koopa down. Wraith: I hope your plan works this time, Lord Dragaunus. Shrimp Louie: He's right. What if Bowser finds out we failed again Lord Dragaunus: We'll make sure we don't fail, Shrimp Louie. (to Koopa Swapper) Make sure you carry on the plan. Koopa Swapper: Yes, Master. Lavora: Well, This should be interesting. Lemmy Koopa: Let's hope those Rangers get what's coming to them. Mistress 9: We shall see, Lemmy. Lord Dragaunus: Little did the Bowser knows, I still have these trinkets a certain group of warrior possess long ago. Once I get my claws on the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, I shall rule this world and the next! (laughs evilly) At the Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik got a call from Robbie Diaz from the future. Ransik: Come in, Robbie. What's the trouble? Robbie Diaz: This might be a little bit different to say this, But I'm thinking that Palutena sensed something sinister, Something big. Ransik: Can you gather your Ranger Team and meet us here as soon as possible? Robbie Diaz: You bet, We'll join you guys as we can. Ransik: Very good, And hurry. Professor Utonium: Ransik, We got trouble at the city! Ken Utonium: Should we call our friends? Ransik: Yes, but we must hurry! Florida: Of course, Ransik. Then, Ransik got another call from Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Ransik. What seems to be the problem, Matey? Ransik: It's Bowser, He's on the move. Can you gather your Ranger Team and your mentors and meet us soon? Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Ransik. You can count on our help. Ransik: So far so good, They'll be here soon. Jankenman: Let's hope so. Aikko: Will they make it? Mary Bell: I don't know yet. Vivian: Me either. Chris: They'll make it. Yuri: We just have to keep waiting for them. Bongo and Tap: Ditto. Ken, Bobby and Lucas: Right on. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows) Then, Ransik had another call from Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Ransik, We've just got word from Alice about Bowser's evil plot. Ransik: I know, It's Bowser. Can you gather your Ranger Teammates and Mentors and meet us here soon? Connor Lacey: Gotcha, Ransik. Over and out. Ransik: All of you, Gather the Rangers and Hurry. SpongeBob SquarePants: You got it, Ransik. So, They left to gather Twilight and her friends. Then, The Data Squad, Pirate Force and Realm Force Rangers came to help them in their time of need along with their allies and mentors. Ransik: Welcome, Everyone. I'm glad you all could make it. Pit: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ford Pines: Good thing the portal brought us to your dimension. Max Tennyson: And we all came in one piece. Lavertus: So, What's the catch? Ransik: Bowser is sending a Koopa on a rampage. Stanley Pines: No sweat, The Rangers will take it from here. Just then, The alarm goes on showing Koopa Swapper is on the move. Max Tennyson: Let's hope they're not too late. Lady Palutena: And they won't be, Max. Out in the city, Koopa Swapper begins his rampage at the city. Koopa Swapper: Who wants a piece of me?! Mario and Blue Toad: We do! Koopa Swapper: Bring it on! Twilight Sparkle: You ask for it! Spike: Let's get him! Bloom: Right! So, The Rangers and Heroes fought off Koopa Swapper. Pinkie Pie: You ready, Yoshi? Future Yoshi: You bet I am, Pinkie. Let's go! So, They begin their double teamwork. Koopa Swapper: (gets hit many times) That's smart, Now you two are gonna get it! Pinkie Pie: It's you who's gonna get it! Future Yoshi: You said it, Pinkie! But without any warning, Koopa Swapper switched the power of their morphers. Pinkie Pie: Huh, What's going on? Future Yoshi: I don't know? Koopa Swapper: (chuckles) Gotcha! So, He disappeared without a trace. Robbie Diaz: Dang, He got away. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about him, He'll come crawling back. Sunset Shimmer: Let's hope so. Princess Daisy: At least no body else got hurt. Mona: Pinkie, Yoshi. Are you two okay? Future Yoshi: I think so, But what just happened with our morphers? Pinkie Pie: It's having the different power. So, Everyone had to regroup at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Just as they came, Unico figured out about Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's morphers getting switched. Unico: Hmmm, Just as I thought, This is most disturbing. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean, Unico? Unico: Well, You see, Twilight. According to my calculations, It would seems that Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's energy from they're morphers must have somehow gotten crossed. Gmerl: Whoa, Hold on a sec! You saying that...? Starlight Glimmer: That they're powers got swapped? Unico: I'm afraid so, Starlight. Pinkie Pie: I can't be all that green! What're we gonna do!? Future Yoshi: Don't worry about it, Pinkie. I'm pretty sure that our friends will figure this out in no time. Mario: There's always a way. Rosalina: We'll help the best we can, Twilight. Toby: You guys can count on us. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all so much. Just hang in there, Pinkie. We'll help you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'll try to work on a spell to reverse the effect. Future Yoshi: That would really help. Thanks, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (as he tries to cast the spell) It's no use, I can't seem to get it to reverse. Pinkie Pie: What!? Cheryl: That can't be good. Toadette: Now what'll we do? Ururun: It's okay, Alex. You did the best you could. Soon, Alex told Twilight what spell needed to be done to reverse the effects. Twilight Sparkle: Is there anyway to reverse the spell, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I may not know why wasn't my spell's working, But I'll bet my grandmother and step grandfather would. I try not to be gone long, Twilight. Try and hold them off as best you can. Twilight Sparkle: Be careful out there, Alex. Moana: Alex, Please hurry back. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It'll be okay, Moana. I will return soon, It's a promise. As Alex visited Avalon, He met with his grandmother, Tatania, And his step-grandfather, Oberon. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Grandma Tatania, Oberon, I need your help. Tatania: What is it, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: My fiends, Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's future counterpart had their power switched. I need help casting a spell to undo what Koopa Swapper done to them. Oberon: And you shall have it, Alex. It'll acquire a use of your training. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm ready. Tatania: Very well then, Let's get started. At the Secret lab, Chedra Bodzak and Professor Utonium tried fixing the Morphers to figure out the problem. Chedra Bodzak: Something about Pinkie's morpher is off, I just don't see how to fix it. Professor Utonium: Yoshi's morpher didn't seem to be unstabled. Amethyst Utonium: Their powers were only swapped, Let's hope Alex succeed his task. Back at Avalon, Alex was mastering the undo spell Koopa Swapper possessed. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (started sweating) Gotta keep trying it again. Tatania: Take your time, Alex. Oberon: Concentrate, Try not to loose your focus. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm doing the best I can. Puck: Give it all you got, Al. We have full confidence in you. It took a while, But he finally mastered the undoing spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I did it, I've sketched the items into the right places. Oberon: Well done, Alex. Tatania: You have finally mastered the undoing spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, I can't wait to tell the others. See ya. So, Alex returned to earth in just in the nick of time. Soon, Alex explained the whole thing. Jumpman: That's a great news, Alex. Julie: Do you think your spell will fix their morphers? Alexander Fox Xanatos: It has to, Julie. Toad Frederick: I know you'll do your best, My boy. Toad Priscilla: Do what you must to help them. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I can and I will, Priscilla. Just then, Alex begin to use his spell to charge up his energy from the Elements of Harmony and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Perfect, Two new Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms are ready. Blisstina: Our charms? Benny: No way! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes way, Benny. At last, He placed two new charms in the Tree of Harmony and charged enough energy from it. As the Battle Continues, Alex and the Manhattan Gargoyles begin scouting the city. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They should be here by now, Goliath. Gargoyles: They will come, Alex. Lexington: I've got a bad feeling about this. Brooklyn: You and me both, Lex. Broadway: Guess they're a no show. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Don't be too sure, Broadway. Just then, The Pack came out of nowhere. Coyote: Surprise to see us, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Not quite, Coyote. Wolf: Too bad, Because we're happy to help you all meet your end. Hyena: And this time, We'll make sure of it. Jackal: Any last words? Alexander Fox Xanatos: One word, Reinforcements! Just as MacBeth, Demona, Dingo, Matrix, David Xanatos and Fox came, They fought off the Pack. Then, The Justice Squad, Mario and his friends are on their look out. Darkwing Duck: Everyone watch your backs, We might not know what'll hit us. Mario: Let's hope so, Darkwing Duck. Donkey Kong: I got your back, Mario. Blue Toad: Me too. Blossom: Same here. Brick: I don't like this. Diddy Kong: Me either. Just then, The Fearsome Crooks, Bowser and his gang showed up out of nowhere. Bowser: Surprise! King K. Rool: Did you guys miss us!? Negaduck: Cause we're about to miss you! Just as they fought them off, Twilight, Connor, Captain Emmett, Robbie and their friends came just in time to help them. Twilight Sparkle: Back off! Connor Lacey: Or you'll have to deal with us! Captain Emmett: All of us! Robbie Diaz: Let's show them what we're made of! Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) You tell them, Robbie. So, They fought them off as long as they could. Suddenly, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors begin their ambush. Lord Dragaunus: Surprise to see us, Connor? Connor Lacey: Not as much as you are of us, Dragaunus. Robbie Diaz: They got us cornered! Just then, The Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs came just in time. Wildwing Flashblade: You forgot to count us, Bowser! T-Bone: Time to fossilize them! Robbie Diaz: You said it, T-Bone! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Mateys! Connor Lacey: Lead on, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 5: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Morphing Sequence begins. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow and Cindy: Spirit of Titanium, Talon and Spring, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Future Spike and Maud Pie: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Next, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Then, The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence. Connor Lacey: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! And finally, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence. Future Yoshi: Shall we, Pinkie, we can learn eachothers powers and fix this mess. Pinkie Pie: Right, Let's do it! Then, Yoshi and Pinkie Pie activated eachothers morphers. Future Yoshi: Harmony, Full Power! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Initiate! With that said, they morphed in different ranger forms. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Future Yoshi: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Amanda Tyson: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Connor Lacey: Til the Dimension's End, Power Rangers Defend! Twilight and the Red Rangers: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! Just as the colors and smoke and explosions appeared, the Blue Trademark Smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the X-Ray to Check your broken bones! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs and Mushroom and Jungle Heroes, Assemble! Koopa Swapper: Koopa Minions, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Time to take him down! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys, Let's get'em! Altogether: Right! At last, Their battle has begun as Twilight takes the lead. Twilight Sparkle: Everyone ready!? Robbie Diaz: Right behind you, Twilight. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye. Connor Lacey: We're ready. Twilight Sparkle: Follow my lead then. Magic Sword! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Future Twilight: Magic Sword MK.II! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Sword! Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! Altogether: Red Magic Passionate Slash! With every amount of slash, Many Koopa Minions were taken down. Quackerjack: Hope you like toys, Laughter Ranger. Because you're gonna play with them to death! Future Yoshi: In your dreams, Quackerjack. Laughter Lances! Future Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Shadow the Hedgehog: Talon Saber! Philmac: Azure Sword! Ryo VinsmokeL: Blue Pirate Katana! Spencer Vallerte: Ninja Katana! Altogether: Blue Laughter Attack! As they combine their attack, They took out more Koopa Minions. Siege: It's just you and me now, A.J.! Applejack: Not fer long, Siege. Honesty Axe! Spike: Courage Blasters! Pinkie Pie: Slasher Axe! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Future Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Future Spike: Jade Blasters! Silver the Hedgehog: Psychokinesis! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Daggers! Butch Turner: Lion Lance! Altogether: Green Honesty Honor Strike! With one strike, A lot more Koopa Minions were taken down. Buttercup: Let's get'em! Stanley the Bugman: Right behind ya! Fluttershy: Everyone ready!? Riku: We're ready when you are, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! Future Coloratura: Sun Spear! Future Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Future Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Riku: Way of the Dawn! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Kindness Wisdom Attack! As they combined their attacks, More Koopa Minions were taken down. Luigi: Let's do this, Rarity! Yellow Toad: We got this! Waluigi: Take them down! Red Yoshi: Give it all you got! Rarity: With pleasure. Future Rarity: Shall we? Rarity: Indeed, Generosity Staff! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Serena: Pearl Palkia Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Future Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Future Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Stephanie: Rose Scythe! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace! Callie Jones: Pink Pirate Bow! Videl Smith: Car Bow! Altogether: Ultimate Pink Generosity Blast! With a one combined blast, A lot more Koopa Minions were taken down. Rainbow Dash: It's showtime! Amanda Tyson: Lead the way, RD! Rainbow Dash: You got it, Amanda. Loyalty Crossbow! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles! Future Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Future Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Blade! Amanda Tyson: Gorilla Gauntlets! Altogether: Ultimate Aqua Loyalty Strike! As they combine their attack, A lot more Koopa Minions were brought down. Mario: Did you all see that!? Blue Toad: We sure did! Wario: Great going! Turquoise Toadette: Yes! Marcus Reynolds: Ready when you are, Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Altogether now! Triple Equality Baton! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Future Starlight: Heliotrope Bow! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomerang! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Sue Morris: Shadow Sword! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Sora: Kingdom Key MK.II! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Alice Diaz: Lavender Blade! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Marty McFly: Titanium Sword! Cindy Vortex: Spring Blade! Slider: Super Fire Ball! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Future Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Future Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Future Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Future Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Bow! Future Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Blaze the Cat: Sol Laevatein! Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Axe! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Staff! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Lance! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Baton! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Chris Strider: Manta Ray Blade! Daisy Harper: Falcon Saber! Marcus Reynolds: Crocodile Crossbow! Stella Rodriguez: Griffin Staff! Dave Tyson: Bull Blaster! Frankie Stein: Eagle Spear! Altogether: Tri-Fusion Formation! Emerl: Savage Sword, Black Shadow Slash! With one slash, Emerl took out a lot of Koopa Minions. Koopa Swapper: I swap you two once, I can do it again! Pinkie Pie: Not this time! (to Yoshi's future counterpart) Ready, Future Yoshi? Future Yoshi: You bet, Pinkie. Laughter Lances! Pinkie Pie: Slasher Axe! Both: Laughter Slash! Koopa Swapper: (gets hit) That didn't make me laugh at all, It hurts my Tickle Bone! Pinkie and Yoshi: Laughter Slash, Final Attack! Koopa Swapper: That packs a laugh out of me! (exploded) Pinkie Pie: We did it! Future Yoshi: You said it. Seige: Not yet you haven't, Ranger Punks! As Dragaunus fired his growth potion, Koopa Swapper begins to grow bigger. Koopa Swapper: This is gonna be a big swap out! Twilight Sparkle: Time to call out our Zords! Robbie Diaz: Good idea, Twilight. Blossom: We'll get out Dynamos! Jankenman and Mary Bell: And we'll get the Squadtron! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon Harmony Zords! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad Zords, Online! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Zords, Full Steam Ahead! The Realm Force Rangers: Summon Realm Force Zords! As the Zords came, Each of the Rangers begin their combination. All Power Rangers: Zords, Combine! The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Computer: Data Squad Ultrazord transformation sequence, Complete. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Ultrazord, Ready! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force Ultrazord, Ready! As the Squadtron and the Dynamos came, The Rangers begin their Megazord battle. Koopa Swapper: Time to swap these two machines! With one swap, The Dynamos and the Squadtron begins to have two different moves. Launchpad McQuack: We got a problem, D.W.! The controls has changed! Darkwing Duck: That can't be good! Blossom: The controls are jammed! Pinkie Pie: Hey, Emmett! Let's combine our Ultrazords into one! Captain Emmett: Great idea, Pinkie. One Ultrazord is better than two. Pinkie Pie: Initiating Legendary Pirate Force Formation! At last, The Pirate Force Ultrazord combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Pirate Force Formation. The Harmony Force and Pirate Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Pirate Force Formation, Ready! Koopa Swapper: Koopa Titans, Attack! Mario: Let's take it up a notch! Princess Peach: You can do it, Pinkie! Spike: Let's take out those Koopa Titans! Starlight Glimmer: We're ready when you are, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take them down. Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Engaging Elemental Ultra Pirate Cannon! Soon, It was about to fire. The Harmony Force and Pirate Force Rangers: Elemental Ultra Pirate Cannon, Final Blast! As they fired, All the Koopa Titans were brought down. Koopa Swapper: It's just you and me, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Connor, Are you and your team ready!? Connor Lacey: You Bet, Twilight! The Harmony Force and Realm Force Rangers: Elemental Ultra Realm Saber! As it draws the saber, It fights off Koopa Swapper. Koopa Swapper: I won't let you beat me! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultra Realm Saber! The Harmony Force and Realm Force Rangers: Elemental Realm Final Slash! Then, They finally took down Koopa Swapper. Koopa Swapper: I've been swapped out! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Connor Lacey: Evil Defeated, Realm Force Wins! Suddenly at the Koopa Castle, Bowser was going fiery mad for always loosing to the Power Rangers. Bowser: No! That's not possible! How'd we kept on loosing to the Rangers!? Lord Dragaunus: Bowser's loosing his patience at destroying the Rangers, It's time we take matters into my own claws. Wraith: Are you certain about this plan, Lord Dragaunus? Bowser will not approve at failed attempts. Lord Dragaunus: It matters not, Wraith. This world will soon see the end of the Power Rangers, And meet the certain doom of the Saurian Empire once and for all. (to Siege) Siege, Prepare the Alterniversal gun. Seige: Got it right here, Lord Dragaunus. Those Range Punks are about to eat our dusts. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent. (laughs evilly) Back on Earth, Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's future counterpart had good happiness with each other. Pinkie Pie: We did it! We won! (jumping like crazy) Woo Hoo! Future Yoshi: You got that right, Pinkie. I thought we were toast for sure? Twilight Sparkle: We all thought so. Mario: But at least we took down another Koopa. Luigi: Right you are, Mario. Blue Toad: It's just like the good ol' days. Princess Daisy: And how. Leia: I can really get use to this. Mirage: Right on. Danny Phantom: I second that. Later that night, Princess Peach happily begins to sing a lullaby to the stars above. Princess Peach: ::Constant as the Stars Above ::Always know that you are loved ::And my love shining in you ::Will help you make your dreams come true ::Will help your dreams come true ::The lamb lies down and rests its head ::On its mother's downy bed ::Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow ::And Butterfly dreams of the violet rose ::Dreams of the violet rose ::I'll cradle you in my arms tonight ::As sun embraces the moonlight ::The clouds will carry us off tonight ::Our dreams will run deep like the sea ::Our dreams will run deep like the sea! ::Constant as the Stars Above ::Always know that you are loved ::And my love shining in you ::Will help you make your dreams come true ::Will help your dreams come... true. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225